


Perfect Life

by gattoindex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 复联4二刷后的自我治疗。别处看到的对话文体。背景是复联4后巴基照顾老年斯蒂夫，后者住在佩吉曾经住过的养老院里





	Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> 复联4二刷后的自我治疗。别处看到的对话文体。背景是复联4后巴基照顾老年斯蒂夫，后者住在佩吉曾经住过的养老院里

[悄然开门的声音]  
[门外的低语声]  
[关门声]  
**_Buck？_** [半梦半醒中的含糊话语声]  
**_嗨，Steve。吵醒你了？_** [刻意压低的声音]  
[咳嗽声] ** _没，没有。我睡了一会儿了。谁在外面？_**  
**_是Sharon，她送我回来的。_**  
**_他们又找你了？我和他们说过很多次了！_** [清醒，愤怒的声音]  
[叹气] ** _我知道。别担心，没什么特别的，就是……神盾局还是要继续运作的。我能理解他们的想法。_**  
**_我不能理解！也许明天我应该给希尔打个电话。_**  
[再次叹气] _ **Steve，今天的晚餐是什么？**_  
[轻轻的走路声]  
_**青椒煎蛋，蘑菇鸡肉焗饭。我想吃块芝士蛋糕，但他们不让。**_  
[轻笑声] _ **甜食禁令还没有取消吗？你是不是应该去一趟洗手间了？**_  
[翻动被子的悉索声] _ **也好，免得等下又吵到你。**_  
_**我又不是那个有睡眠问题的，怎么会被吵到。**_  
[两个人的脚步声，一个有力，一个迟缓]  
[开灯的声音]  
_**要我帮你吗？**_  
_**嘿，Buck。我还没老到那个程度！**_  
[便器翻盖声]  
[水龙头打开，水声，刷牙声]  
[冲水声] _ **你赶紧洗澡吧。**_ [缓慢的脚步声]  
_**当心点儿。**_ [嘴里含着东西的声音]  
[淋浴声，淋浴结束]  
_**Buck，你把桌上的牛奶喝了。**_  
_**应该是你喝的吧？Steve，你不能每天都让我帮你喝牛奶。**_  
[脚步声，接近床边]  
_**那就放桌上让它馊了吧。**_  
[叹气，喝东西的声音]  
[悉悉索索的上床声]  
[一段时间的安静]  
[悄声低语] _ **Stevie，我又能把你整个都抱住了。**_  
_**是啊，真的……好久了。**_  
[翻身的声音]  
_**Steve！你要干嘛？**_ [喘息]  
_**嘘，Buck，我是老了，但是……**_  
[喘息] _Stevie，你是要杀了我吗？_ [喘息，呻吟]  
[吮吸声，湿润滑腻的水声]  
[含糊的话语] ** _Buck，放松，这才2根手指。_**  
_**Steve，噢……噢，Fuck——**_  
[更多水声]  
[持续粗重的喘息]  
[身体突然放松的声音]  
[长长的吐气]Steve……  
[亲吻声]  
[低语] _ **我知道这样不够，Buck。**_  
_**傻瓜，你在说什么呢。这样就够了，足够了。事实上，已经太多了，你不必如此。我该为你做什么？能让你舒服点的？**_  
_**伙计，别多想了。刚才我也很愉快。去洗一下吧。**_  
[起床声]  
[开灯，漱口声，淋浴声]  
[关灯，脚步声]  
[床单和被子的悉索声]  
_**好了，这下真的该睡了。**_  
[同时的轻笑声]  
[又一段时间的安静]  
[低语] _ **Buck，你睡着了吗？**_  
_**是的。**_  
_**混蛋！**_ [拍打声]  
_**Steve。**_  
_**嗯？**_  
_**为什么回来？**_  
[沉默]  
_**我说过要陪你到最后的。**_ [叹气] _ **但没想到太多次时空穿越让血清变异了，最后一次它终于失效，导致身体迅速衰老。抱歉，Buck，我并不是想让你照顾一个老头子。**_  
_**不，应该说抱歉的是我。**_ [沉重的语调] _ **你本可以在另一个世界拥有完美的生活。**_  
[悄声] _ **这就是我的完美生活。**_  
[肌肤摩擦的声音，再次安静]  
_**Buck，我们回布鲁克林找个小房子吧。我不想一直住在这儿。**_  
[亲吻声] _ **好的，Stevie，好的。**_

END


End file.
